The Portal Before Christmas
by Katietheportalgleek
Summary: Summary: The portal version of the nightmare before Christmas. Cave is the mayor, GLaDOS is the doctor, Chell is Sally, Caroline is Zero, and jack is Wheatley.


The Portal before Christmas

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: The portal version of the nightmare before Christmas. Cave is the mayor, GLaDOS is the doctor, Chell is Sally, Caroline is Zero, and jack is Wheatley.

(A/N: this was probably done before but I don't care.)

Chapter one

"Great Halloween everybody! I believe it was our most terrible yet!" Cave said after the big Halloween performance of "this is Halloween".

"Thanks!" Wheatley said but really he felt like something was missing. He was getting bored of Halloween.

As everyone was complementing him, Chell watched from afar. Then she felt someone tugging on her arm.

"The deadly neurotoxin you slipped in my tea wore off, Chell." Said Glados.

"Let go!" Chell yelped.

"You're not ready for so much excitement." Glados told her.

"Yes I am!" she argued.

"You're coming with me!" Glados said as she started to pull on her arm.

"No, I'm not!" She said as she pulled out one of the threads in her arm, making it fall of and Glados fall over. She ran.

"Come back here you foolish-" Glados was cut of by Chell's disembodied arm repeatedly hitting her in the head.

xXx

soon, Wheatley's fans started to crowd him a bit.

"thank you! Very much!" he said while backing away. The crowd finally left when Cave started handing out prizes.

"nice job, Bone daddy" said Rattman, one of the band players.

"yeah, I guess so, just like last year. And the year before that. And the year before that." Wheatley sighed as he slipped into the graveyard.

Little did he know that Chell was watching him. He clapped his hands and his little ghost dog Caroline came out of her grave and followed him.

"_There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best_

_For my talents are renowned far and wide_

_When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night_

_I excel without ever even trying_

_With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms_

_I have seen grown men give out a shriek_

_With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan_

_I have swept the very bravest off their feet_

_Yet year after year, it's the same routine_

_And I grow so weary of the sound of screams_

_And I, Wheatley, the Pumpkin King_

_Have grown so tired of the same old thing_

_Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones_

_An emptiness began to grow_

_There's something out there, far from my home_

_A longing that I've never known_

_I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light_

_And I'll scare you right out of your pants_

_To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky_

_And I'm known throughout England and France_

_And since I am dead, I can take off my head_

_To recite Shakespearean quotations_

_No animal nor man can scream like I can_

_With the fury of my recitations_

_But who here would ever understand_

_That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin_

_Would tire of his crown, if they only understood_

_He'd give it all up if he only could_

_Oh, there's an empty place in my bones_

_That calls out for something unknown_

_The fame and praise come year after year_

_Does nothing for these empty tears"_

"Wheatley, I know how you feel." Chell whispered to herself.

She walked over to a bush labeled 'NEUROTOXIN' and picked some of the leaves and stuffed them in a jar.

When she went home she put the jar in the medicine cabinet. As soon as she finished, Glados wheeled down the stairs.

"Chell? You came back?" Glados asked

"I had to." Chell sighed, looking at her feet.

"for this!" Glados said, holding up one of Chell's arms. It waved to her.

"yes." She said sarcastically. She was a very bad liar.

"Shall we then?" Glados asked as she led Chell up the stairs.

Once they where in Glados's lab, the professor began yelling at Chell.

"That's twice this month you've put the deadly neurotoxin into my tea and run off!" She said while sewing Chell's arm back on.

"3 times" Chell replied.

"YOU'RE MINE YOU KNOW! I MADE YOU!" Glados screamed into Chell's ear.

"You can make other creations! I'm restless! I can't help it!" Chell argued.

"It's a phase, my dear, it will pass. We need to be patient, that's all" Glados said, cutting the thread she used to sew Chell's arm back on.

"But I don't want to be patient." Chell whispered.

Meanwhile, while Wheatley was walking through the woods, a rather chipper Caroline came up behind him and barked.

"No, Caroline, not now." Wheatley sighed.

She ran in front of him to block his path and continued barking.

"Oh, alright. Here ya go, girl." Wheatley said as he tore off one of his ribs and threw it into the bushes.

(A/N: MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW! so i will not be able to update but otherwise i will try to update every day.)


End file.
